


Dark and grey

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, 四战后囚犯设定, 暴力描写注意, 角色死亡注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 中年组粮食。战犯带土在牢里。





	Dark and grey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark and Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506093) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 



\-----

 

 

他不太清楚他们是如何赢得战争的。

关押带土的牢房设在地下，栅栏密集，还有一支暗部小队在看守。卡卡西缓慢地沿着旋转楼梯拾阶而下，他黑色的影子切割着石墙上的火光。“你确定吗？”纲手这么说。卡卡西站在她的办公室里，等待着她的答案。纲手的眉毛皱了起来。“很好，”她说，“我会批准的。”卡卡西向她鞠躬，安静地感谢了她，收拾起自己的东西。

楼梯下沉，卡卡西向在入口处守着的暗部点头示意。门呻吟了几声尔后洞开，沉重的铁部件艰难地划过混凝土地面，卡卡西踏了进去。

走廊里没有灯，卡卡西花了一会才让自己的眼睛适应下来。什么地方有根水管在滴答漏水。他的脚步声在这寂静的空间里回荡。尔后他听见了些什么：轻得几乎听不见的铁链摩擦的声音，有人在黑暗里移动。

“卡卡西，”带土说。而卡卡西只能凭直觉在铁栏杆间勉强辨认出他的轮廓，“所以你来了。”

他又动了动。卡卡西举起了火把。带土的眼睛仍然透过绷带渗着血。尽管他的写轮眼已经被封印了，然而因为警惕或者是预防的缘故，他们仍然弄瞎了他——“即使没有眼睛他也是够危险的了，”纲手这么说过——卡卡西对带土仍然能认出他而无声地感到惊讶。“多有意思啊，”带土说，卡卡西屈膝跪在了铁栏之外，“别告诉我你是想要怀旧了。”

“带土，”卡卡西说。带土动了一下，铁链随着他的动作沙沙作响。“我带了点药膏。是给你的眼睛用的。它对疼痛能有帮助。”

“疼痛，”带土说。他复又抬起头，一行细细的血珠从绷带里渗出来。“我没有这种东西。只有对未能成功的后悔罢了。”

卡卡西什么也没说。他不出声地找到了那把钥匙，打开了带土的牢房，踏了进去。

有趣的是，在战争中，带土是股强大的力量，是个冷酷残暴叫人发抖的角色。但眼下他是那么地安静，在卡卡西于他身边跪下、轻巧地为他卸下额前布料时近乎是温顺的了。纱布脏兮兮的，散发着一股血肉败坏的难闻气味。原来是他右眼的那个空洞像是张正朝他呲牙笑着的嘴。

“但它看起来很痛，”卡卡西再一次地说，开始用一块布给他涂上药膏。带土没有畏缩，但那已经足够：一次尖锐的倒抽冷气的声音，那么软而轻，任何其他人的耳朵都不能捕捉到。“抱歉，”卡卡西说，拧上了药膏的盖子。

“你知道这都是在做无用功，对吧？”带土说，“他们明天就要处决我了，一点软膏并不能改变这个事实。”

“是这样没错，”卡卡西说，“但无论如何你也不该遭受无谓的折磨。”

带土什么也没说。卡卡西无声地放下那管药膏，挪到他身边坐下了，重重地靠在石墙上。

行刑定于拂晓时分。其他的影们提出过反对——带土是国际战争罪犯，对五大国的存在以及和平本身都是可怕的威胁——然而纲手坚持说他属于木叶的责任，是他们最大的失败，而她在试图对此做出改变。“那会是公开进行的。”纲手保证。其他的人很勉强地同意了。

一个守卫走过走廊，刚好走到卡卡西视线的边缘。他的影子随着他的走动搅乱着火把的光线。脚步声。有谁在窃窃私语。他们都高度紧张——他们完全有权这么做：前一个晚上，带土几乎用一根断掉的筷子杀死了一个人，深深地将其捅入了守卫裸露在外的脖颈肌肉之间；在此之前，他用束缚在他身上的铁链子单手放到了三个守卫。“你不会离开的，”带土说，听起来非常惊讶——其实卡卡西并不是全然不怕他，但其他人几乎是故意地允许他不带武器地走进牢房。“你是真的想要留下，对不对？”

卡卡西转过头。带土脸上的伤疤粗砺而参差不齐，干掉的血痕留在他皮肤凹陷的部分里。“好吧，”卡卡西说，往后靠在了墙上。

“我是不会抛下一个哭包精英宇智波留他一个人的。”

带土发出了声音——并非笑声，但也很接近了。“别告诉我你是在追忆往昔，”带土说。卡卡西能看见带土手腕上的镣铐是如何地开始陷进他的皮肤里，那里发着炎，流着脓水。卡卡西皱起了眉，目光投向黑暗。带土在他正准备放过这个话题的时候添了一句：“看起来你把自己照顾得不错，尽管我听说你还是染上了一些坏习惯。”

“那是你的坏习惯，”卡卡西说，“再说了，无论何时，我迟到的时候起码还有个合理的理由。”

“我明白了，”带土说，然后他陷入了沉默。沉默持续着，卡卡西开始暗自思量他是不是又过分了，过去的事情就该绝不再提。带土的脖子像颗被暴风雨吹打的树一样弯着。他突然间看起来更疲惫了。他无法理解，为何一个带土这样的人会变得如此扭曲，如此地充满了仇恨与愤怒。卡卡西静静地打量着他，数起了他裸露皮肤上伤痕的阴影与他腿上结痂的红色伤疤，一时不知该如何开口。

“为什么？”卡卡西问，带土转过头，“在你身上到底都发生了些什么，带土？”

脚步声：更多的守卫来了。带土没有动，也没有出声。

“卡卡西，你怎么能问我这个？”带土说。他重新抬起头来看着他，眼窝的空洞暗红滴血，“当我们身处一个孩子因利益而被杀死的世界而唯一的矫正方法是谋杀的时候问出这样的问题？”

“你杀了我们的老师。”卡卡西说。

“杀了他的人是他自己。”带土说。

护额之下，卡卡西左边的那只写轮眼开始转动，开始发痛。卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，举起一只手捂住了那只眼睛。“你也感觉到了，对吧。”带土说。卡卡西抬起头，看着他的轮廓。“要牺牲的东西有那么那么多，”带土说。而有那么一会，卡卡西发誓他听见了，听见了犹豫被打破被摒弃时最微小的声音，当人自欺欺人的时候听起来就是那么个调调，“那是我乐于承担的责任。”

“你相信这个？”卡卡西问。带土闭上了眼睛。

“是的。”带土说。火光跳动了一下。卡卡西能够想象出来：在一个村和另一个村之间奔走，而伴随他的只有那清晰的最终目标。空洞孤独的生活。没来由地，卡卡西猜测带土是否也会感到孤独，只好亲手打碎自己的心，吞下苦痛。

出于某种缘由，卡卡西突然回想起一件往事：卡卡西在一次忍者演习课上击败了他，而琳在旁观，当卡卡西使出一记把带土揍倒在地的新招数时为他喝彩。那之后，带土嘴里抱怨个不停，生着闷气，处理着自己的伤口。卡卡西准备回家的时候看到了那一幕：带土靠在树桩旁哭，护目镜推上了头顶，抽噎个不停，看起来非常可怜。

当时卡卡西并没有出声。他一方面为对方感到遗憾，同时又有些厌烦：这本应是精英宇智波的家伙甚至不能以忍者的形式来接受一次失败。卡卡西从来没提过这事，带土也没问过。但下一回卡卡西和他吵起来的时候，他确保自己让全世界的人都弄清楚了他的队友是个如何没用的哭包，这一点又是多么地拖后腿。

“对不起，以前总说你是哭包。”卡卡西突然说，带土看起来很吃惊，“你那时只是个孩子，我不应该对你那么残忍。”

很难说清为什么卡卡西把这事告诉他那么重要。他不确定带土是否明白来自他的友谊有多重要，给他带来了多少改变与慰藉。他的内心被突然涌出的感情塞得满满当当，但他甚至找不出一句话来。

“不过你倒真是个糟糕的忍者，”卡卡西说。他歪了歪头，像是正在回忆，“唯一一个没开眼的宇智波哪。我们那会老是嘲笑你笨手笨脚的。”卡卡西再次看向带土，看向他清减的肌肉和手上的伤疤。他突然产生了一种怪异的自豪感，为了友人可观的成长。即使带土眼下是敌对忍者，卡卡西仍然为他的能力而自豪。“要是他们能看到现在的你就好了。”

“我很确信他们是见过的，”带土说。他的声音里夹杂着一点悲伤，在那残忍和挖苦的层层外壳之下当年的那孩子依然存在，“我大概已经把他们都杀了。”

他的眼睛闭上了又睁开，已然目盲，却仍凝视着黑暗。“现在琳会怎么看我啊？”

卡卡西没有回答。他们身旁的空气变得越发冷了，他能听见那种夜里独有的声音：守卫们拖着干草，卫兵在走廊里巡逻。带土睁开眼睛，卡卡西产生了一种叫他很不舒服的感觉，仿佛带土仍然能看得见他，能完美地解读他的所有表情，完全地了解卡卡西想要告诉他的一切事情。

“也许她会理解的。”最后，卡卡西这么说。但带土摇了摇头。

“卡卡西，你没必要撒这样的谎。”带土说，“我很清楚她会怎么看我。”句子因悔意而沉重：“那是……我必须承担的另一些责任。”

守卫们在低声谈话。清晨已近。卡卡西从铁栏杆间看回去，看向带土，后者的身体看起来像是往前折了起来一样。短短数小时后，带土就将被处决。五大国的忍者们已经纷纷来到了木叶，渴望着鲜血与复仇。那将会是场演出，上演不名誉的死亡。

“卡卡西，”带土说。卡卡西转过了身。

“我很累了，”带土轻轻地说，“过去的这些年里我一直都睡不好，我想它们现在开始找上我了。”卡卡西点点头，站起身来。

“你可以留下，如果你喜欢的话。”带土说，没有看他。卡卡西再次点点头，对方在他身边把自己摆成坐姿。带土慢慢地向后靠上了墙，闭上了眼睛。

*****

 

当他们把带土带到刑场上的时候，天色尚且发灰，阴云密布。一队暗部包夹着他。卡卡西无声地走着，剑在他手里格外沉重。带土的手被铁链绑在背后，他的眼睛在刺得人眼睛发痛的阳光与地平线上升起的雾气之前显得那样无神。

“带土，”卡卡西说。带土跪下了，让他们把头发从他后颈上拨开，“我很抱歉。”

“不，”带土说，抬起头，“我很高兴那是你。”

剑在他手里显得那样沉重而坚硬。剑光一闪，利器挥下，鸟群在他们头顶上散开。

 

 

\------

 

来自原作者的注：带土睡不好，这是我脑子里突然跳出来的一个梗。当带土还是阿飞的时候他养成了倒挂着睡觉的习惯，睡在只有一个出口的房间的最远的角落，这样敌对忍者就更难对他发起袭击。

可怜的带土:(


End file.
